


Breathless

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [17]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: BILLAUD You, you the leaders of France, you would have obeyed in Comsal his every order if it weren't for my will and for my hatred that stand firmly between you and him.Stanisława PrzybyszewskaThermidor
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Kudos: 4





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> BILLAUD You, you the leaders of France, you would have obeyed in Comsal his every order if it weren't for my will and for my hatred that stand firmly between you and him.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska _Thermidor_

Perhaps we built a palace of ice:  
An embellished form, but one that is vain,  
Where human dignity will wither away;  
For we cannot breathe the air of the high

And our lungs collapse under chill.  
We failed as much as any man,  
We have no strength to build again,  
We're left to strive against our will.

He's but the one among pigsty  
With any residues of soul -  
Not without reason we loathe him so,  
But we're all frail. It's only my

Powerful hatred that reins us in  
To kill the progress and to kill him.


End file.
